The Universal Union
Summary The Combine, abbreviated as CMB, and referred to in propaganda as "Our Benefactors", is an immense and powerful inter-dimensional organization. Comprised of both allied and enslaved species, the Combine's collective goal is dominate and absorb the Multiverse into its inter-dimensional Empire, the Universal Union. The Combine is the main antagonist of Half-Life 2. ~Half-Life Wiki Extra Information Type of Faction: Cross universe/dimensional empire Era: Unknown Times of Stability: Unknown Times of Turmoil: Unknown Date of Creation: ' Unknown '''Date of Dissolution: ' Unknown '''Economic Strength: Presumably massive; spans across universes and takes resources of all planets that are conquered Stats K-Tier: ''' '''Unknown, anywhere from 5-C to 2-C C-Tier: Tier of the faction going by the alternative Cantor Tiering System. The preferred organization would be '''Rating of individuals from the faction' | Rating of ground weapons | Rating of ground vehicles | Rating of ships and space-technologies | Rating of Superweapons | Rating of anciallary or non-combat applicable technologies'' Name: ''Name of the factions'' Origin: What story it originated from Powers and Abilities: List what powers and abilities the race has through their individuals or technologies Attack Potency: State the power of the faction through energy values. The preferred organization would be: '''Rating of individuals from the faction' | Rating of ground weapons | Rating of ground vehicles | Rating of ships and space-technologies | Rating of Superweapons | Rating of anciallary or non-combat applicable technologies'' Durability The durability of certain soldiers, constructs, vehicles, etc... Of the Civilization, this follows the key and Attack Potency sections Speed The speed of certain soldiers, vehicles, etc... Of the Civilization, this follows the key section Population: ''The total population of the civilization'' Holdings: ''How much space they own '' Power Source: The means with which the Civilization obtains the energy to sustain its technologies Industrial Capacity: Rate / Capability in which the Civilization can produce its technologies and resources, typically for war Military Prowess: The number of soldiers, weapons, warmachines, ships, etc. which the Civilization can employ in conflict Weaknesses: What weaknesses this faction has, in terms of environment, politics, or military Technologies 'Weapons' 'Ground Weapons' 'Vehicle Weapons' 'Ship Weapons' 'Superweapons' 'Vehicles' Nautical Ships 'Spaceships' Other (Other technologies such as power-sources, communications technologies, computing technologies, and civilian technologies) Key: Used to separate factions based off statistical high or low ends, canon variants, and more powerful forms or differing technological categories Gallery (This entire category is not 100% optional, since is always better to used it for representation of said Civilization.)*''' Insert photos related to the page (in example: Oficial Art) Others Put some minor information about the civilization here. '''Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the civilization's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the civilization's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. For the matches, include the following format: to the thread | Name of the respective civilization (to their original "verse" | Name of said "verse" to their page | Name of the Civilization Be sure to check the vs matchup rules before adding matches. Category:Faction Category:Advanced Category:Alien Category:Half-Life Category:Valve Category:Unknown C-Tier